when love begins
by HyllaryWeasley
Summary: que pasara si house se hiciera ilusiones sobre cuddy ,y cuddy le diera mas sorpresas , un hombre entre los 2 ,problemas ,cambios,y divercion todo para conformar la familia house si soy pesima con los summary si quieres ver de que se trata entra !100%huddy
1. te amo el quien es?

**Bueno esta historia empieza en la por la quinta o cuarta temporada no está definido , no existe Rachel…..**

** no me pertenece bla bla bla…..**

Un dia normal en el Princeton….house iba entrando cuando .

C: House ¡no has pasado consulta! Y además llegas tarde ¡

H: claro, house hace todo lo malo de este universo…..dijo house dramatizando

C: por favor house por que no puedes madurar ¡hee! Por que

H: está bien en primera cuddy no soy fruta para madurar, dos porque estás tan amargada! Que no te dieron hoy?. Dijo burlón!

C: estoy harta ¡! Eres un maldito hijo de puta! Una más y te despediré juro que lo hare! Estaba obviamente demasiado enojada.

H: tu no lo harás ..por el simple hecho que no puedes despedir a tu mejor doctor!..

Cuddy no dijo nada estaba roja del coraje y todos los que pasaban miraban atónitos lo que veían dijo eso era normal en ellos dos pero esto era diferente

C: estas despedido!-house para esto ya había empezado a caminar y al oir esto se paro en seco…

H:QUE?

C:no me oiste estas despedido pase a mi oficina para su carta de despido ¡

Cuddy partió rumbo a su oficina y house l siguió todo atónitos por lo que dijo su jefa

H: asi que me ba ha despedir ¿? Naaa! No eres capaz!

C:por qué tan seguro housse ,ya me has hartado lo suficiente no veo el por qué no despedirte!

H: ho! Vamos cudleels sabes que no podrías porque me amas! Esto lo dijo house inconscientemente y ahora estaba demasiado nervioso.

C:si! Te he aguantado todas tus estupideces porque te amo ¡! Ya no puedo más, me has humillado y lo he aguantado por eso ¡ pero ya no más ¡..cuddy estaba demasiado enojada y exploto.

H: enserio me amas'?

Cuddy no dijo nada solo se quedó callada no sabía que decir estaba muy arrepentida de habérselo dicho ..

H:enserio me amas lisa? Respóndeme.

Cuddy se sorprendió que le llamara lisa desde la universidad nunca le había llamado haci y solo atino ha decir un tenue –si!- house quedo plasmado no se lo esperaba lo único que hizo como buen house fue salir de la oficina y cuddy se sentía de lo peor …hasta que ..

H: yo también te amo ¡!-fue lo que oyó de house cuando salió y una gran sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro, pero a la vez se nublo con incertidumbre!

En los elevadores….

W: oye es verdad que cuddy te despidió ,house que vas a hacer hay que hablar con ella conseguirte un nuevo empleo..

H: tranquilo Wilson ella no puede despedir a su novio

W: que! No te lo creo son…Wilson hacía gestos exagerados con las manos!

H: si ¡Wilson pero no o divulgues no quiero darle el honor a nuestra gran decana de medicina de presumir de que tiene como hombre a esta máquina sexual ¡!

W:wow! No me lo creo ¡ decía Wilson bastante sorprendido ..

H: nos vemos Jimmy ya se va tu semental!

Wilson se dirigió a su oficina a igual que house ...al legar a su oficina

Trece: (T): niña de 9 años ingresada con problemas en el hígado, dificultades para respirar y toce sangre emergencias no detecto que tenía!

H: apenas llego y ha trabajar ¡eso me gusta ¡

CH: vienes muy feliz house ?

F: si es bastante raro, tú no eres feliz ni por que en vez de vicodina te metieras mariguana!

H: que gracioso obscuro y cangurito porque no pueden aprender de la lesbiana ella si es profesional. Dijo dramatizando!

T: heterosexual!

…

**Continuara..!**

**Deja tu review!**


	2. es verdad?

**Bueno pues lo voy a seguir rápidamente es mucho mas largo , dedicado a todas mis bitches ósea: bere, isa, cami ,lisandra, ,karina etc. Disfrútenlo y dejen su lindo review!**

**Enjoy!**

H: como sea de todos modos te gustan las mujeres que diferencia!

F: si dejamos de molestar a trece y sus preferencias sexuales ¡

H: ha! pero si ha hablado el oscuro a la defensa de su blanco amor , hay que lindo! ¡Dijo haciendo pucheros1

Ch: ho! vamos hay que trabajar no sabemos qué le pasa a la niña ,luego puedes molestar a foreman y a trece no te parce. ¡

H:hay cangurito cuando aprenderás , pero bueno solo porque vengo de buenas a trabajar ..Síntomas!

**Más tarde en la oficina de james Wilson…!**

Puedo pasar –dice cuddy asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

W:-claro pasa en que puedo ayudarte ..No! Espera vas a decirme de que andas con house si la verdad se tardaron y…

C: .Wilson! De que estas hablando yo no tengo nada con house

W: pero house dijo. Wilson se veía muy confundido ¡

C: que dijo? .. De eso venía a decirte el en la mañana me dijo que me amaba pero nadamas pero…...!

W: que ¡! Te dijo que te amaba wow ¡estoy quedando loco , estoy soñando o que ¡ o house me drogo sí! Seguro fue eso!

C: Wilson deja de jugar enserio es serio no sé qué hacer porque …mmm.. Yo ya tengo novio y tú sabes ¡ house siempre será house!..,

W: oh! Dios esto está mal, muy mal! Él no me dijo nada pero yo hablare con el pero dime algo lisa tú lo amas?

C: james como preguntas tu mejor que nadie sabe que lo amo! pero no sé qué pasaría si nos diéramos una oportunidad!

W:dios lisa esto es mucho estas consiente que house nunca haría esto ..Que vas a hacer?

C: no lo sé Wilson no lo sé!..Decía cuddy de o más angustiada y confundida!

**En la cafetería (en la tarde)**

W: pensé que nunca llegarías toma!. Wilson le da una bandeja con una hamburguesa con papas y un soda!

H: que haría yo sin ti Wilson ¡

W: oye house tengo que hablar contigo mira…exactamente que tienes con cuddy?

H:pues no sé muy bien Wilson tu sabes soy "house"(dijo de la forma más lenta)no sé si tenemos algo pero quiero tenerlo tu sabes todo eso del ..bla..bla..bla…

W: mira está bien pero suponiendo que ¡ no se tal vez tuviera novio qué harías? Pero solo un tal vez tu sabes….

H: tiene novio ¡!(dijo alarmado!) no ¡!

W: solo dije de suposición ¡ joder! Estas sordo!

H: Wilson te has casado 4 veces y aun no aprendes a mentir ya sé por qué te has divorciado tantas veces, me voy! Dijo rápidamente.

W: adónde vas?

H: a arreglar las cosas! O a cagarla la que salga primero!

Wilson se sienta y se dice así mismo –definitivamente hoy el mundo amaneció loco o yo soy el loco!...

**15 minutos más tarde en la oficina de la decana de medicina!**

House entra como siempre sin preguntar y grita- ¡tienes novio?

Cuddy que apenas raciona diciendo lo más coherente que se podía contestar - QUE? Eso no te incumbe house.

H: dime la verdad tienes novio! –house se paró demasiado será de cuddy quien estaba parada acomodando unos documento hasta acorralarla contra el escritorio

H: responde!

Cuddy seguía cayada pero era por que house estaba demasiado cerca y atino a decir –no tengo por qué hacerlo demasiado nerviosa.

House en ese dijo:-entonces es verdad tienes novio ¡! Quien es lo conozco! House estaba furioso, celoso no sabía que le pasaba.

C: déjame house! Es mi vida eso no te interesa pero si lo quieres saber si! Si tengo novio .lo decía con tanta firmeza solo porque house estaba nervioso y estaba cansada de que nunca la tomara enserio!.

En ese momento acorto la distancia y la beso fue un beso apasionado .lleno de luguria,deseo,pasión..cuddy respondió al beso ..Poco a poco house la iba pegando más a cuddy a su cuerpo más y más cuando lo noto estaba encima de ella en su sofá dándole besos en el cuello le quito el saco y la estaba tocado cuddy segada por el momento también contribuía con esto ..Entonces reacciono y le susurró al oído _que te aproveche! Y se levantó y salió dejando a una cuddy de lo más confundida!

Continuara!

**Si te gusto deja un review!**


	3. celos con ella!

**TERCER CAPÍTULO MUCHO MÁS INTERESANTE DEDICADO A LA PERSONA QUE MÁS QUIERO **

**FERCHO TE ADORO….BUENO EMPECEMOS **

**ENJOY!**

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde que había pasado el "incidente" en el despacho de cuddy, ya era la mayor noticia en el PPT la decana de medicina tenia novio y no era más ni menos Lucas Douglas ex amigo de house un rumor que rápidamente se propago y house se sentía de lo peor había estado muy triste pero no lo había denotado al contrario desde ese encuentro y la desilusión por primera vez en su vida había visto hacia adelante incluso cambio de luck …traía una barba bien cortada tipo barba de candado y un saco y pantalón de vestir negro al igual que la camisa ..Se veía guapísimo y justamente el viernes saliendo de trabajar…

W: house vamos a un bar a beber un poco que te parece además no tienes nada que hacer.

H: no lo sé Wilson no estoy de animo

Justo en ese momento ve salir del despacho de cuddy a ella con Lucas y le hirvió la piel solo de verlos.

Recepcionista: le puedo ayudar ? decía amable obviamente era nueva y se notaba que le estaba coqueteando!

H: si, mi salida ¡

W:y la mía ya nos vamos!

Ya justo se iba estaban acabando de firmar cuando se abrieron las puertas del PPT y dejaron ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellera pelirroja y una figura totalmente insólita para cualquier hombre, house al verla se quedó plasmado…

H: Wilson me he enamorado…decía sin dejar de verla! Y se le iba la cabeza solo viéndola se le hizo conocida –a esta pelirroja la conozco

W:dios..! Es chocolate puro wow…es tan…tan…

Entonces le sonrió ha cuddy quien todavía no había salido y estaba platicando con Lucas ella le sonrió amablemente y le indico su despacho. Y se metieron a hablar y dejando a un house y Wilson muy sorprendidos!.

En el despacho…..

C: Srta. Montgomery un gusto verla ha considerado mi propuesta.

A: claro pero llámeme Alison, y acepto, será un gusto trabajar en el PPT.

C: no se hable más está contratada mis abogados se encargaran de todo.

Y hacía habían pasado dos días desde que había hecho su entrada triunfal Alison Montgomery y se había coronado jefe de departamento de cirugía…y house no la tomaba desapercibida…

**Cafetería….**

H: hola ..Le dedico a Alison con una seductora sonrisa y en la fila de la recepción de la cafetería..

A: hola usted es: mmm… no me diga ..Yo lo…. Gregory house famoso diagnosta ¡ O me equivocó?

H: haha no claro ese soy yo ..Pero por desgracia yo no sé su nombre. Claro que lo sabía ero quería hacerle práctica..

A: valla pensé que usted era diferente , ósea que son cierto lo que dicen!

H: que es lo que dicen?

A: que es un desalmado, hijo de puta, sin consideración y con un exquisito amor por el sarcasmo!

H: dios! ….usted me conoce de toda la vida pero no se crea puedo ser amable…dijo acercándose seductoramente….pero por favor dime Greg

A: claro puede decirme Alison….y le mencioné lo bien que se be hoy?

H: haha dijo riendo.. tú lo estás todos los días..house podría ser un hijo de puta pero cuando algo le interesaba no paraba hasta conseguirlo..

A: me estas coqueteando ..

H: si

En eso no lo habían notado y estaban demasiado cercas ..Pero había un tercer involucrado ya que cuddy observaba de lo más celoa y Lucas lo noto ..

L: te pasa algo lisa?

C: no ,para nada porque lo dices ..Dijo bolteando a verlo pero muy pendiente de lo que hacían

Los vio marcharse a sentar a una mesa y conversar…se veían…se veían tan contentos… y que veía no era verdad Gregory house! La intentaba besar.. No lo soporto y se paró va derecho a reclamarles a gritar y defender lo que era suyo pero lamentablemente él no era de su propiedad así que justo antes de llegar dio paso hacia la salida se sentía de lo más culpable y celosa….! No tenía por qué ella había elegido a Lucas el cual ahora no significaba nada….

No tardaron ni 2 días en cuanto se dio a conocer ..."el gran de novio con la guapísima Alison Montgomery" cuddy por su lado como house solo se aguantaban los celos al verlo con su otra persona..

Haci un día house fue a pedir un permiso

H: hola queridísima jefa –entro gritando y sin llamar a la puerta.

C: house las puertas se hicieron para toarse ..le señalo la puerta pero no dejo desapercibida su gran traje negro que lo hacía ver extremadamente sexy..

H: si como digas... Me firmas esto mami!...dijo haciendo pucheros!

C: no ¡! Como crees que tan solo lo pensaría ..

H: naaah! No se tal vez ..no se…déjame ..Pensar así ..por qué mi paciente está muriendo

Cuddy no sabía que hacia pero se sentía muy acalorada y se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia su sofá y se sentó y dijo—de verdad house no es necesario todo esto mira no puedo buscar otra forma..

H: ok, me largo a pensar. Como no tengo otra opción mientras tu lindo trasero descansa..

C: espera… emm.. Es enserio lo de tu y Alison?

H: sí ..house no se lo esperaba pero que otra respuesta puede dar ..

Cuddy sintiendo unos celos terribles lo beso ,el se alejó pero el sabor de sus labios lo encadeno a ella ,ella lo mordió, lamio he hizo lo que quiso con sus labios ,entonces house estaba de lo más concentrado y reacciono no podía hacerle esto a Alison ..Apenas habían comenzado ella le dio un lugar en su vida y el haciendo esto y se separó de ella ..

Y solo dijo…..- no le puedo hacer esto a ella…. Y salio de hay….

**Continuara… **

_En el próximo capítulo habrá una pelea por la manzana de la discordia quien ganara Gregory House o Lucas Douglas? de quien será más fuerte el amor? Y una noticia inesperada para ambos …._

**Deja tu lindo review , claro si te gusto ¡!**


	4. tu ,eres mia!

**4 CAPITULO DEDICADO HA : BERE Y HA CAMI QUE QUERÍAN QUE FUERA MUCHO MAS HUDDY..**

Justo cuando salió sintió una carga en el cuerpo y no lo dudo un segundo y volvió a entrar y se le echo encima a la decana como un tigre con su fiera ,dejando salir su instinto ,la tomo por la cadera la beso, acaricio, la hizo suya una y otra vez y no había protesta alguna .solo dos almas entregadas al amor que se habían guardado y que últimamente habían sufrido mucho …terminaron empapados en sudor encima del escritorio de cuddy las cosas que lo adornaban minutos antes no existían más que en despojos …se miraron se besaron y no quisieron saber del mundo….

Una hora después se disponían a salir cuando entra Lucas ellos ya se habían cambiado y estaban listos para partir cuando sin avisar golpea a house en el rostro y cuddy los detiene pero house no sé qué do quieto y le dijo:

H: quieres pelear?. Aquí no, haya afuera y peleemos como hombres….

L: vamos ..!

Los dos se retaban afuera del hospital, Cuddy no sabía que hacer medio hospital afuera y no se iban a meter si no terminaba esto….

C: por favor paren esto no es correcto..

L: nada es correcto ,lisa me descuido y te acueste con este cojo..

H: haha rio irónico…. Tienes razón esto solo se puede arreglar de esta manera! …..

Se empezaron a golpear con una fuerza ..Lucas por el coraje de ser engañado…y house por ella… los golpes eran épicos de película se podían oír…. Los de seguridad intervinieron pero de poco servían ellos no se iban a calmar en eso sale Addison cuando recibió la noticia que su novio se estaba golpeando con el de la jefa..

A: que pasa por que pelean?

C: emm… por un asunto..

A: cual….-por favor sepárenlos! Grito cuando Lucas lo estaba casi ahogando con su propio bastón .. y hay salió el noble Wilson y agarro con todas sus fuerzas a Lucas y lo golpeo en defensa de house, Lucas lo golpeo a él y house permanecía e el suelo pero reacciono y ayudo a su amigo.. Eso parecía una pelea totalmente salvaje.

L: elige cuddy -se lo grito desde donde estaba … me eliges a mi que te puedo dar todo lo que tú quieras o eliges a este pobre cojo ..

H: cojo ¡!

C: es mejor que te largues Lucas .. cuddy solo miro a house y se sabía quién era el ganador…

H: rio satisfecho, fue y abrazo a cuddy ella solo lo miró a los ojos...Pero hay estaba Addison Montgomery que entendió al instante que hay ella solo salía sobrando…

A: la eliges a ella?

H: yo… la verdad es que… si

A: está bien se cuándo me ganan la partida ,antes de irse dijo—espero que lo hagas feliz lisa cuddy él es un gran hombre ..Aunque la verdad no te lo mereces..

C: ….

Y así se marchó Addison Montgomery del PPT .

Después de dos meses cualquiera sabía que entre Gregory house y lisa cuddy no había solo una relación de trabajo….

**Un día en la casa de cuddy….**

H: hoo! Vamos lisa ..Dios ¡! Deja eso para luego le decía mientras la abrazaba por atrás y besaba su cuello ..

C: espera…que impaciente estas…

H: vamos…..!

C: que te parece si después de cenar muero de hambre ¡! Se me antoja comida china ..Si!—dijo en modo de súplica ..

H: está bien trae tu abrigo ...pero vamos en la moto..

C: no tengo de otra? Dijo haciendo cara de niña buena

H: no –así house salió a preparar la moto…

C: ya vamos..

30 minutos después se ubicaban en un bonito restaurante chino muy elegante y lindísimo..

Y entraron ordenaron, pero cuando trajeron la comida al instante lisa comenzó ha vomitar y a decir que todo le olía asqueroso .no quiso comer nada ..Así llegaron a su casa y house la dejo ..

H: me tengo que ir y es tarde ..

C: quédate..

H: mañana es lunes. Y..

Cuddy lo miro de una manera tan tierna que no se podía negar últimamente andaba estado muy sensible y había cambios que lo ponían en duda ha house..

Así se quedó y se acomodó en la cama ..Lisa entro al baño y house la esperaba pero al ver que tardaba ..

H: estas bien lisa…

H:: lisa!

H: lisa voy a entrar ¡! En eso sale lisa con lágrimas en los ojos y le muestra un pedazo de plástico blanco que señalaba dos líneas…

C: POSITIVO!

H: ho por dios! O.o

**Continuara..!**

_Que problemas traerá un bebe en la vida de house y cuddy?..._

Lindo review!


	5. tuyo o mio?

_**Continuo….=) bueno pues comencemos…nah! Me decepciona la serie de house sin lisa….u.u así que solo me queda escribir estos fics asi que **_

_**enjoy!**_

Nota: lo que está en negrillas son los pensamientos de house!

TUYO O MIO?

h: o.o dios!

L: por dios! Te das cuenta…es lo que siempre quise! Estoy tan feliz!..Decía extasiada de felicidad.

House por su parte no estaba de lo más feliz y solo pensaba….**dios un niño…que voy a hacer! Pensaba mientras veía como lisa hablaba ,pero se le notaba tan feliz …solo tengo 2 caminos ..1) lo aceptó me hago responsable. Y tengo una familia con ella ooo…2) me largo de aquí….si definitivamente la 2 suena mucho mejor….nahh! Que piensas house como dices eso ellas es lisa. Estuviste esperando esto por mucho tiempo…joder!**

La miro se veía tan hermosa irradiaba felicidad! Solo oyó cuando lisa dijo—no es genial?...

H: claro! –se le salió ni siquiera lo pensó …..**bravo house ahora ya te echaste la soga al cuello ..Ahora que hago? ..Soy Gregory house yo puedo! Pero un hijo ..Pero espera …también podría ser de ..mmmmm.. lucas!**

L: que bien que estés feliz tú también –le dio un beso en los labios y lo abrazo-te amo greg no sabes lo feliz que me haces….

H: yo igual lisa….-**diablos! Tengo que saber de quién es ¡! Y si le dijo a cuddy…? No! Ni pensarlo me saca de la casa con el pie en el trasero …Para nada me arriesgare! …pero….**

Días después. La noticia se propago rápidamente con los amigos más cercanos de ambos ..Mejor dicho de cuddy … pero 2 días después..

H: vamos cuddy! Tenemos que ir rápido! O perderemos la cita!

L: voy es que me dieron nauseas- decía bastante fastidiada!

H: porque no puede ser en el PPT ..todo sería más fácil. De todos modos el estómago te crecerá ...y no creo que digas que te tragas te una sandía o si?'..Dijo con sarcasmo..

L: no quiero que se propaguen rumores sobre .nuestro hijo ..ok ¡! Aun no!

H: eso cuddy es algo que sabemos que pasara –**maldición ya empezó! Mejor nos vamos o diré una estupidez y con el genio que trae ¡mejor no ¡ quiero conservar mis bolas…**

L: pero…- -cuddy no pudo terminar ya que house la había besado ….ok ya vámonos –dijo house después de besarla … Ella solo asintió y salieron rumbo al hospital general de NJ …..

House y cuddy esperaban en la sala de espera…para ser atendidos..

H: ya me aburri!—decía haciendo caras de niño chiquito!

L: vamos greg será rápido!...

H: nah! Voy por una soda – gusto se iba parando cuando les llamaron. Ha entrar a la consulta…**joder! Ya iba por mi soda…mejor tiempo se les pudo ocurrir médicos idiotas!**

Así se pasaron y mientras a cuddy le hacían preguntas de rutina antes de pasar al ultrasonido…ya adentro se recostó lisa y el Dr. Alva le empezó a untar el gel…

Dr.: lisa esto esta frio...

L: si! Pero no hay problema..

Dr: empecemos…mira este es tu bebe – se podía apreciar en la pantalla una imagen bastante borrosa pero para lisa era lo más hermoso que había visto…

L: no es hermoso greg?—mientras le tomaba la mano…

H: …no respondió…**wow! Que cosas podría jurar que será varón ..Un hombre como su padre! ..Pero que dijo no sé si sea mi hijo…pero es demasiado pequeño apenas y lo distingo aunque es muy lindo!. Lindo? house es una cosa del tamaño de un arroz! **….esta muy pequeño..

Dr: según esto lisa tienes 6 semanas de embarazo ..Apenas muy poco así que debes de cuidarte mucho ¡

Lisa no respondía solo veía la pantalla maravillada! House.. Claro tenía que ser él es mi hijo! Será un gran house ahora no tengo por qué dudar! y lisa ..Está llorando? Hay es muy sentimental. Pero aun así la amo y amare a este pequeño!

L: si doctor ..Me cuidare muchísimo por mi bebe… se retiró el gel y solo miro ha house quien la brazo y haci con ese simple gesto ella supo que él había caído. Él había aceptado tener al bebe con ella ..Él había aceptado ¡! Y estaría con ella!

H: te amo!- le susurro al oído-**maldita … Me has engatusado otra vez y esta vez para siempre ¡! **

**Lisa solo respondio con una lagrima que caia por su mejilla….**

**Continuara! **

**Si te gusto aun qué sea un poquito deja tu review! Plis!**

**Próximo capituo :::::::: "todo por ti"**

_De que será capaz house por amor a cuddy?_


	6. todo por ti

Capitulo 6….

Como cada gran fic debe haber un gran drama pues aquí tienen el mío, si dejan un review se los agradeceré infinitamente…

_(Lisa solo respondió con una lágrima que recorría su rostro)…._

Ya había pasado 2 meses desde que se habían enterado del embarazo de lisa, todos estaban muy contentos incluso House, todo marchaba de maravilla, lisa contaba ya con 4 meses de embarazo y quien la viera podría apreciar un pequeño bulto en su abdomen, que no era ni más ni menos que su futuro hijo que tendría con el jefe de diagnóstico: Gregory House.

**Una mañana en casa de House y Cuddy.**

Despierta cariño- decía cuddy besando a house en los labios.

No!- decía susurrando house, pero no se movía. cuddy se puso arriba de él.

Anda tenemos que partir al hospital- y lo beso de nuevo. house abrió los ojos.

Me encanta estar contigo - dijo house viéndola a los ojos.

A mí también, me encanta despertar a tu lado, es cierto cuando dicen que cuando amas a una persona siempre estará en tu corazón.

House empezó a acariciar su abdomen, y la beso sintiéndose feliz de poder estar con ella y con su futuro hijo, tanta felicidad lo asustaba porque el aplicaba lo de "todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar"

_30 minutos después…_

Ya lisa! – decía house sentado en el sillón de la sala esperando a que cuddy terminara de arreglarse.

Si, vámonos.

Te ves hermosa - decía sujetándola de la cintura. **Si serás bruja tengo años conociéndote y cada día me traes más idiota.**

Gracias señor, pero no lo diga fuerte que mi novio lo podría escuchar - decía cuddy de forma seductora.

No se preocupe, el idiota de su novio debe ser muy afortunado.-siguiéndole el juego.

Eso me han dicho, yo lo amo demasiado –y lo beso en los labios.

He oído rumores y creo que él también la adora. **La adoro demasiado, creo que si sigo así la sustituiré la vicodina por ella.**

**Así partieron rumbo al PPT.**

Nos vemos.- fue lo último que oyó house de cuddy cuando llegaron al hospital. Pues a más de medio día llego Wilson con lágrimas en los ojos, exaltado a su oficina.

¡House!- dijo gritando

¿Qué?- dijo house confundido y preocupado por como llego.

Corre! Lisa esta en urgencias.

¡Que! ¿Qué paso?-decía desesperado.

No lo sé así la encontraron en su oficina.- ¡**no! No puede ser verdad, mi lisa .no esta es una broma cruel, los malditos se están vengando ¡no!**

_Los dos salieron corriendo hacia urgencias_

Cameron! Donde esta cuddy – decía house buscando a alguien que lo guiara hacia donde ella estuviera.

House, cálmate! Mira ella está muy mal, puede que…- no sabía cómo decirlo.

¡Que! Dilo ¡joder! – estaba demasiado desesperado.

Puede que pierda al bebe. Solo escucho esto house se estremeció, sintió un pánico inmenso, si lisa perdía al bebe no lo aguantaría. **Maldición ¡no! Joder...No! no está pasando esto.**

¡No! Que paso dime! … estaba a punto de gritar.

Mira la verdad que no lo sé, la encontró su secretaria cuando fue a dejarle unos documentos, ella… estaba inconsciente y desangrándose pero no sabemos que es lo que paso, qué la puso así, no lo sabemos - dijo agachando la mirada.

Quiero verla.

Unos minutos después estaban observando la cirugía. Desde donde estaban se podía ver que era muy difícil los médicos corrían, gritaban, se veían frustrados, nerviosos. House llego al punto en que casi desmallarse no escuchaba a nadie solo la veía a ella… **mírala, tan bella, con ese tubo metido en la garganta que la ayuda a respirar, tan pálida, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. ¿Por qué? Por qué todas las personas que amo en la vida salen lastimadas, porque me sucede esto ahora, mi hijo, mi novia**, **mi familia** - pensaba mientras observaba como ella era intervenida, y una lágrima recorre su mejilla.

_Despacho de cuddy 10:00 am._

_Cuddy desayunaba una ensalada rusa, mientras leía unos papeles, cuándo…._

_Haaa! – grito. Le empezó a doler muchísimo su estómago, al tal grado que vomito intento gritar se paró he intento ir hacia la puerta a pedir ayuda, pero no pudo. Se miro estaba sangrando por la entre pierna – ¡no! – grito de desesperación pero nadie la oía, a los 2 minutos cayo inconsciente._

House había permanecido con ella ahora ya estaba en una habitación, estaba a su lado sentado en un banco junto a su cama sosteniéndole la mano. El cuarto estaba en total oscuridad solo un poco alumbrado por la luz de la noche y los aparatos a los que ella estaba conectada y la sostenían con vida.

**Como me puede pasar esto, como nos puede pasar esto, lisa el amor de mi vida, la bruja que me encadeno a ella y me hizo amarla a ella y al pequeño que ella espero ,mi hijo, nunca me perdonaría si murieran ustedes son lo que más amo.** Pensaba hasta que fue interrumpido por Wilson.

House, se puede? –decía Wilson.

Pásate, ya se ha lo que vienes, sé que lisa necesita un riñón. Yo se lo daré a ella y a mi hijo. –dijo sin dejar de verla.

Pero house! Si se lo das tu puede que quedes en coma!- decía preocupado.

No me importa ella lo necesita pronto!

House! Piénsalo por tu pierna no puedes hacerlo- decía tratando que el entienda la gravedad de su elección.

Si puedo hacerlo. Ella lo necesita, no lo entiendes! Ella es mi vida! Y te agradecería si arreglaras todo para que hagan la cirugía. – la miraba y sentía ganas de llorar.

Wilson solo salió era inútil tratar de convencerlo para que hiciera lo contrario.

**Pabellón 6 .una camilla trasladaba al Dr. Gregory House a la sala donde seria operado.**

Los doctores preparaban todo y estaban a punto de sedar a house para la operación.

Wilson, si no despierto cuida a lisa y a mi hijo por favor! Vela por ellos y ayuda a mi hijo en lo que sea, sé que lo harás amigo, perdón por ser un estúpido, por robarte dinero, por comerme tu comida, por tu coche y todo eso, pero lo más importante dile a lisa que la amo!- decía mientras una lagrima rebelde le salía de los ojos.

No lo dudes amigo, yo cuidare de ellos si no despiertas, pero lo harás y por lisa no te preocupes ella sabe que la amas y por eso haces esto.- lo agarro de la mano y sedaron a house.

_**Continuara!**_

_Próximo capítulo: ¡del paraíso al infierno!_

_Que pasara…. ¿house despertara? ¿Cuddy perderá al bebe? … no te lo pierdas_

**Deja tu lindo review. **

**Claro si te gusto. O por una sugerencia, tu sabes solo deja tu review son gratis!**


	7. DEL PARAISO AL INFIERNO

_**¡DEL PARAÍSO AL INFIERNO!**_

_La verdad es que no sabía cómo lo, después de pensarlo pensé que esta era la mejor manera, otra cuestión…. La verdad no sé por qué sacarle un riñón lo metería en coma pero solo se me ocurrió =D entonces solo ¡disfruten! _

_(No lo dudes amigo, yo cuidare de ellos si no despiertas, pero lo harás y por lisa no te preocupes ella sabe que la amas y por eso haces esto.- lo agarro de la mano y sedaron a house.)_

La operación se realizaba con los mejores cirujanos, todos sabían que de esto dependían muchas cosas, House había estado estable en la mayor parte de la cirugía hasta que en la recta final sufrió un paro respiratorio y todo se complicó cuando sufrió un paro cardiaco ,Wilson solo observaba desde arriba rezando por que no quedara en coma.

Mientras House era operado Lisa había despertado exaltada pero se había tranquilizado al sentir el bulto en su abdomen, pero como una lluvia de ideas recordó todo e inmediatamente pregunto por House cuando Cameron se asomó a su habitación.

Alison y Greg, ¿dónde está? –decía un poco nerviosa.

Primero dime ¿qué es lo que recuerdas lisa? – decía dudosa.

Que… estaba en mi oficina, me vino un sangrado y me desmaye – decía preocupada – dime que no le pasa algo a mi bebe!

Lisa,- paro un momento – si no te trasplantan un riñón en las próximas 4 horas perderás al bebe, - lisa empezaba a llorar – pero House está en cirugía, él te lo va a dar.

¡¿Qué? Pero eso significaría que podría quedar en coma! – no lo soporto y colapso. Le vino un paro cardiaco.

Cameron corrió rápidamente a la cama de lisa y la asistió – enfermeras! – grito cuanto Chase entraba a la sala preocupado por lo que pasaba.

Que pasa? – Pregunto bastante angustiado – ya está House en quirófano, corre hay que llevarla a rápido – le decía a Cameron, ella solo asintió y salieron rumbo al quirófano.

En el quirófano el equipo de House realizaba la operación, le trasplantaban el riñón que house le había dado. La operación fue rápida, Chase la realizaba, y los demás asistían, house ya descansaba en una cama del hospital, todo era de locos, pero todo se realizó adecuadamente solo quedaba esperar.

El día siguiente a medio día despertó lisa, y con una explicación de Wilson, quiso ver de inmediato a house, y así fue. cuddy fue llevada a su habitación .

Greg, mi amor – decía mientras varias lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla y sostenía su mano.

Mi vida, que has hecho - fue interrumpida por Wilson.

Lisa no te he dicho algo. –decía apenado

¿Qué?, ¿Qué? ¡Dime que Wilson! – desesperada.

Está bien, mira house… está en coma - sentenció mientras se volteaba no podía mirarla, Lisa se echó a llorar al cuerpo de house, pero era inútil por que el no despertaba.

House no despertó el día siguiente, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente, ni ninguno de los días que lisa espero a su lado. Ella trabajaba y se iba con él, debes en cuando pasaba lo veía, besaba y se volvía a ir pero siempre regresaba. Habían pasado 3 meses de eso, ella contaba con 8 meses había utilizado el tiempo que le dieron por el embarazo pero casi no salía del hospital, se quedaba con house a veces no podía dormir y vigilaba sus sueños, rezando por que el despertara.

Pero no despertó, no despertó mientras ella tenía contracciones y corría al hospital, no despertó cuando nació su hijo, no despertó cuando lo llevaron a que conociera a su padre, simplemente no despertó…

_**3 años después…**_

James Donovan House sal de ahí – gritaba cuddy atrás de la puerta del cuarto de su hijo.

Nop.. Mamá! Quiero leche con chocolate! – mientras gritaba.

Vamos james no puedo llegar tarde tengo mucho trabajo –decía desesperada - bueno está bien, pero ábreme la puerta ok?

Está bien, pero lo vas a cumplir? – decía asomando su cabecita.

Claro pequeño, - lo cargo le puso una chamarra y un gorro para el frio.

Hoy iras conmigo a trabajar, pero te quedaras en la habitación de papa. Está bien james?

James era un hermoso niño de 3 años de tez blanca, cabellos rizados color negro azabache y con unos hermosos ojos azules de su padre. Así salieron rumbo al PPT.

Llegaron temprano, con una que otra enfermera empalagosa que los entretuvo, llegaron a la habitación de house.

Bueno bebe, quédate aquí, hasta medio día cuando venga por ti el tío james ok?

Sip, mamá… quiero ver la tele puedo? –decía suplicante y con una hermosa sonrisa característica de su madre.

Está bien pero no muy fuerte. –decía besando a su hijo en la frente.

SIP, mamá – james era un niño muy inteligente y empezó a buscar que hacer y como típico house su curiosidad era del doble que la de su edad, miro a su padre se acercó cuando…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::CONTINUARA::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**¿LES GUSTO? PUES SI ES ASI DEJEN UN REVIEW,**_

_**PROX CAPITULO: "VOLVIENDO AMI VIDA."**_


	8. regresando a mi vida

_**Gracias por todos su review y espero lo disfruten! ..Como ya saben los pensamientos de house son en negrillas!**_

**"VOLVIENDO AMI VIDA."**

James noto como uno de los dedos de que el sabia era su padre, sé movía un poco, se acercó muy cerca, casi enfrente se su cara con una de sus manitas le toco la mejilla se rio de su barba rasposa se sentía raro nunca había estado tan cerca de él, lo miro directamente y House abrió los ojos de golpe causando que el pequeño james se hiciera hacia atrás del susto y resbalara por la cama y callera al piso, lo miro súper curioso y con algo de miedo. House por su parte lo miraba con duda, intento hablar abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salía de su boca, james recordó que su madre le dijo una vez que si despertaba su padre le llamará de inmediato a una enfermera o doctor, pero lo pensó un momento y llegarían, lo quitarían a el de inmediato y primero quería investigar un poco más.

Papá? –mientras poco a poco se volvía a subir a la cama de su papá gracias a un banco cerca de que había ahí.

House que solo lo veía pudo hablar después de un rato, que se volvía a acostumbrar – ¿tú quién eres? – le pregunto.

Yo soy James Donovan House y tú? Mi mamí dice que tú eres mi papá, es verdad? – house que no salía de la sorpresa, había quedado en coma para el solo se había quedado dormido, y el aun recordaba a cuddy embarazada.

Puede ser, cuántos años tienes? -le pregunto mientras intentaba incorporarse.

Tengo 3 años –decía dudoso.

Imposible, hablas perfectamente para tener tres años, pero si lo que dices es verdad llevo 3 años en coma - movió su cuello que estaba entumecido.

James lo miro dudoso como si desconfiara de el - **mírate eres igual a tu madre, su hermoso pelo, su piel y podría apostar que su sonrisa y personalidad.**

y tu madre donde esta? –por fin pregunto después de verle y que james lo viera, **tengo que admitir que el mocoso tiene el instinto house, esa mirada de curioso sicópata es de familia, y la curiosidad.**

No lo sé, supongo que trabajando –decía con simpleza, pero como perdiéndole el miedo y hablando más normal.

A lo lejos en el cuadro de enfermeras, una enfermera se acercó a la habitación, cuddy le había encargado vigilar a james, cuddy sabía que su curiosidad he inteligencia del pequeño james podría causar problemas, ella miro y quedo insólita, vio a house mas o menos sentado en la cama hablando con el pequeño james.

Cuddy estaba en su oficina tratando una inversión de unos magnates.

Con su aportación, el departamento de cardiología se podría expandir, se harían cambios en consulta. – les decía a 2 hombres de avanzada edad.

Estamos de acuerdo doctora cuddy, pero la inversión sería de 10 millones con eso se… -fue interrumpido por el teléfono de su oficina.

Disculpen –mientras lo contestaba rápidamente.

Que! –casi grito de la emoción, pues la enfermera le había dicho la noticia que house había despertado. –voy para allá no me tardo nada -y colgó –discúlpenme de verdad lo siento pero me surgió una emergencia que requiere mi atención de manera indispensable.

Y salió casi corriendo al 3 piso donde estaba la habitación de house , el tiempo en el ascensor se le hizo eterno!. Camino y miro la habitación y sonrió como no había sonreído en años, vio a james hablando animadamente con house, los 2 sentados en la cama el en su lado y james en sus piernas.

Haber pequeño james, se supone que tú eres mi hijo no? –decía mientras sonreía, no sabía por qué lo hacía pero el sonrió de una forma muy honesta.

Así es! Bueno eso creo –decía mientras sonreía**. Como lo supuse la sonrisa de su madre.**

Interesante, esto no es un buen comienzo, No lo crees? O esperabas algo no lo sé, mas empalagoso tu sabes, él despertaste! y todo eso? - le miro curioso.

No lo sé, supongo, pero tienes mis ojos -james se acercó a el a ver sus ojos - pero, no tienes mi pelo, ni mi cara –frunció el ceño.

Pues no, eso es un problema, lástima que no se te quedo mi hermosura, pero mírate eres muy bien parecido –james sonrió – igual a tu madre ella es realmente hermosa.

Tu amas a mamá? – pregunto realmente ya entrado en la platica a house le fascinaba la forma en que su hijo, hablaba tan bien su corta edad, y era un lindo niño.

Cuddy entro en la habitación y lo miro su mirada se encontró con la de ella llena de lágrimas de felicidad, él le regaló un sonrisa que jamás en su vida había visto, unas cuantas lágrimas le salieron de los ojos y corrió a abrazarlo y house respondió a este , estuvieron en silencio un momento, se separaron.

Cómo te sientes? – Se sintió estúpida preguntando eso – dios te extrañe tanto, te amo - y lo beso en los labios, en las mejillas en la cara, estaba que no salía de felicidad, su house había despertado.

Pues la verdad como una paliza, pero mírate estas, hermosa y ya he hablado con mocoso de acá alado –digo haciendo una cara graciosa y viendo james de reojo – y james? No había un nombre más gay? - decía mientras preguntaba con los brazos.

Hey! –decía el pequeño james - ho! Vamos -mientras lo atraía hacia si con un brazo, y james quedaba recostado en su pecho.

House, no sabes todo lo que ha pasado, No sé qué decir, solo que te he extrañado y quiero besarte. – y que esperas –mientras que la sujetaba de la cintura y la atraía Asia si ,la besaba mientras james hacía gestos de desagrado en su cara y house y cuddy reían.

Wilson fue a verlo exactamente unas horas después de que despertara.

Es verdad? , despertó -mientras entraba a la habitación de house como aturdido.

Es verdad mi querido Wilson, aquí tienes a tu hombre. – mientras Wilson se acercaba lo abrazaba.

Bueno tenemos de nuevo a nuestro, sarcástico, y a veces gracioso ! –mientras miraba a cuddy.

Como que a veces! – mientras reía ,no era usual en él ,pero cada cuando despiertas de un coma?.

Cuddy estaba sentada en sillón y james dormía alado de su padre, desde que le había perdido el miedo, lo había abrazado, besado en la mejilla, totalmente lo contrario a house, pero se dejaba querer.

Oh! El pequeño james se quedó dormido, le diste leche con chocolate? –miro a cuddy .ella solo sonrió y asintió.

La leche de chocolate debería volverlo más animado no lo debería de dormir no crees? –le decía a cuddy desde su cama.

Así es pero que te puedo decirte,tu hijo es igual de raro que tú. –mientras sonreía.

A leguas se nota que es todo un house –decía con orgullo .

Eso nadie te lo discute –dijo cuddy

Así es – le acompaño Wilson.

Después de 3 largos días donde house se quedó en observación, james y cuddy iban diario a verlo y a estar con house había sido dado de alta y llegaba a casa.

Dios, quiero dormir y que nadie me despierte -decía mientras caminaba al interior de la casa con james de la mano, el vestido de pants y el niño con una playera que decía un "no me jodas" al igual que la de su padre que le había regalado Wilson.

Ya has dormido suficiente no lo crees? –mientras lo abrazaba por atrás y lo tomaba de la cintura.

Eso creo mientras reía, al igual que cuddy y lo besaba mientras house cargaba al pequeño james en brazos. **Regresando a mi vida con mi esposa y mi hijo**.

…..continuara…..

Estuve pensando y a lo mejor el próximo capítulo es el último de este fanfic espero lo hayan disfrutado como yo al hacerlo, espero sus review claro si les gusto =) …

Próximo capítulo …::::::::::::::: "mi felicidad"::::::::::::::::::::::…


	9. mi felicidad

_**Último capítulo….**_

_**Agradezco todos lo que siguieron esta historia y sus buenos comentarios.**_

_**Dedicado a toda esa linda gente que leyó.**_

"_**MI FELICIDAD"**_

_**El 17 de diciembre de 2014.**_

Lisa cuddy yacía sentada en la orilla de su cama con un pedazo de papel en la mano, anteriormente lo había escrito días atrás… eran sus votos matrimoniales en su dedo anular lucía un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un lindo zafiro en el medio, respiró hondo y se dirigió a ponerse un lindo vestido color perla con decoraciones en plateado y blanco y unas cuantos diamantes, las zapatillas eran blancas con un tacón prudente y un lindo ramo de lirios.

House permanecía en su recamara de hotel, la boda se celebraría en la playa y estaba todo listo ya que entre cuddy y Wilson habían arreglado todo. Vestía un traje de playa, una camisa blanca al igual que los pantalones algo holgados perfectos para la ocasión y unos zapatos igualmente blancos.

En una de las playas más conocidas de Jersey había una bonita decoración con muchas flores y antorchas que hacia el camino al altar, dado que cuddy era judía y house ateo decidieron que solo fuera legal, pero cuddy había convencido a house de realizar botos matrimoniales y leerlos en público.

En frente de esto en las bancas estaban amigos y familiares de ambos, unos cuantos amigos, la familia de cuddy, su hermana esposo e hijos y su madre. De parte de house solo su madre y Wilson y uno que otro que el podía considerar algo así como un "amigo".

Lisa caminaba por el pasillo donde habían sido esparcidos pétalos de rosas y james venia al lado de ella como entregándola, cuddy vio a house al lado del juez y supo que esto es por lo que había soñado en toda su vida ,el seria el ultimó hombre en su vida con quien compartiría su vida hasta el final de sus días la última persona que besaría cuando sus cuerpos dejaran de funcionar y los llevaran a la eternidad, house la miro y le sonrió realmente se veía hermosa y él se estremeció, nunca se imaginó en una familia ,casado, y con un hermoso niño parecía un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

Los dos estaban frente a frente escuchando al juez, viéndose a los ojos, y llego el momento cuando tenían que leer sus botos y lisa fue la primera.

"_house, prometo amarte y respetarte hasta el último día de mi vida, regañarte y patearte el trasero cuando sea falta, prometo serte fiel, siempre veré por ti, por mí y por nuestro hijo, esperó ser siempre la mujer a la que ames, porque tu siempre serás mi hombre ideal, con tu estúpido ego, con tus idioteces, con tus defectos y virtudes, por qué siempre serás el hombre más increíble que he conocido .te amo"_

House sonrió y dijo él ahora los suyos

"_lisa ,quiero que sepas que tienes un gran trasero –pausa- y que te amo como a nadie en mi vida, adoró todo de ti ,cuando te enfadas y arrugas tu frente y cuándo parece que la vena del cuello te va a explotar, amo que en la cama seas cómo una leona en celo –cuddy rio y se sonrojó - sobre todo amo que despiertes a mi lado cada día ,y no podría esperar más de esa puñetera vida que pasar lo que me resta de ella a tu lado y al de mi hijo ,te amo."_

Y después de un hermoso "si acepto" se besaron y e sonrieron a los demás y su hijo corrió a abrazarlos, les tomaron la foto familiar con todo los presentes, todos juntos para que nunca se olvidara el día en que Gregory house y lisa cuddy unieron su vida para la eternidad.

**FIN**

…me encanto ….. y les agradezco a los que siguieron esta lectura…. Y algo más estoy pensando hacer una secuela de esta historia si les gusta la idea háganmelo saber en sus comentarios y veremos si la hacemos o lo dejamos así …Saludos y muchos besos…


End file.
